Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imprint apparatus, an imprint method, and a method of manufacturing an article.
Description of the Related Art
An imprint technique of transferring a pattern formed on a mold to an imprint material on a substrate is attracting attention as one of mass-production lithography techniques for magnetic storage media, semiconductor devices, and the like. In an imprint apparatus using such technique, a mold having a pattern formed on it and an imprint material supplied onto a substrate are brought into contact with each other, and the imprint material is cured in this state. The pattern can be formed on the substrate by separating the mold from the cured imprint material.
The manufacture of a semiconductor device or the like requires to overlay patterns of a plurality of layers on a substrate. In an imprint apparatus, therefore, it is important to transfer the pattern of a mold by accurately aligning the pattern with a shot region formed on a substrate. Accordingly, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-259985 has proposed a method of deforming a shot region by heating a substrate, and performing alignment between the substrate and a mold.
An imprint apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-259985 deforms the shot region by heating the substrate when performing alignment between the substrate and the mold. Therefore, the shape of the shot region (target shot region) to undergo imprint processing unwantedly changes due to the influence of heat which has been generated by heating the substrate in the preceding imprint processing and remains in the substrate. As a result, when deforming the shot region by heating the substrate, it can be difficult to perform accurate alignment between the substrate and the mold unless the influence of heat remaining in the substrate is taken into consideration.